staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 07:35 Był taki dzień - 7 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Papirus - Boski garncarz odc. 35 (The divin Potter); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Sąsiedzi - Garaż (Garaz); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Jedyneczka - Kraina koni i koników; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Fantaghiro - Księga Tysiąca Zaklęć odc.19 (The Book of The Thousand Spells) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Co i jak (TV) - Księżyc i Wszechświat odc. 23 (WAS ist WAS. The Moon and the Universe / Der Mond und das Universum) kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Świętokrzyski Park Narodowy 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Stanisław Fiuk-Cisowski, Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Europa XXL; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 691; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 692; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wszystko powiem Lilce! 64'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Filip Gębski, Justyna Zbiróg, Monika Szapilak, Tomasz Szczypkowski, Sławomir Hajduk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Żywot Franciszka, czyli osioł i pół; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Polska egzotyczna - Na polach Grunwaldu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Był taki dzień - 7 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Europa XXL; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Klan - odc. 1083; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Klan - odc. 1084; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2956 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3171); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2957 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3172); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Opole 2006 na bis - kabarety Koń Polski i Słuchajcie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerf Drwal 184 (Timber Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 ME w lekkiej atletyce - Goeteborg 2006 (.); transmisja kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 21:10 Port lotniczy LAX - odc.6 (ep.6 Unscheduled Arrivals); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Port lotniczy LAX - odc.7 (ep.7 Out Of Control); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wiadomości 23:05 Sport 23:10 Był taki dzień - 7 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1960); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zrozumieć pieniądz (Undestanding: Money); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Pogrzeby to nasze życie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 film dok.prod.pol. 02:25 Był taki dzień - 7 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.50 "Pół na pół" ("Half & Hal") (22/23) serial komediowy, 06.15 "Ocean Avenue" (39/130) - telenowela, Szwecja/USA 2002 07.00 Telezakupy 07.15 Wakacje z Dwójką: "Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki" (18/66) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 08.00 "Na dobre i na złe" (31): "Pojednanie" - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999 08.50 Załóż się - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 "M jak mlłość" (395) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 (powt.) 11.35 Wakacje z Dwójką: "Przygody pana Michała" (6/13): "Komendant stanicy" - serial historyczny, Polska 1969 12.05 Wakacje z Dwójką: "Sherlock - psi detektyw" (Sherlock: Undercover Dog") - komedia familijna, USA 1994 13.25 Tugereng, czyli zamieszkaj tu na zawsze - reportaż 13.50 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 13.55 "Lokatorzy" (157): "Stworzeni dla siebie" - serial komediowy, Polska 2003 14.25 Wakacje z bractwem - reportaż 14.40 "Nie do wiary" (11) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2004 15.05 "Statek miłości" ('"The Love Boat') (25-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 1977 16.00 Panorama (dla niesłyszących) 16.20 "Nowy obóz dla łobuzów" - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 17.15 ("Zorro" (69/78) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957-59 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.25 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa Europy w Goeteborgu 20.10 "Na krawędzi prawdy" ("Lete Rouge") (2/5) - serial kryminalny, Francja 2002 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 "Oficer" (11/13): "Napad" - serial sensacyjny, Polska 2004 23.45 "C'est la vie" - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2001 01.35 Wieczór artystyczny: Bobby McFerrin - Człowiek orkiestra (2) - koncert 02.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:20 Świat 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Podwodna Polska 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV – PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Zagadki natury: Wąż morski 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Lepsze miasto – reportaż 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier gospodarczy 10:48 Gość dnia 11:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Znów myślałem dziś o emigracji – reportaż 12:10 Czy musiało tak być? 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Uwierz w dokument: „Szkoła podstawowa“, „Dzień dziecka” 13:20 Lot sterowany – film dok. 13:30 Kurier 14:00 Gość dnia 14:15 Przystanek praca 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 15:00 Teleplotki 15:30 Kurier 16:00 Zagadki natury: Wąż morski 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV – PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:50 OTV – PASMO LOKALNE 19:00 Życie na tropie tygrysów – film dok. 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 OTV – PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 To jest temat: Jak umiera Mazurek 22:30 Kurier 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Światowej 23:25 Reportaż ściśle jawny: To ciągle ja 23:45 Improwizacja – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/Francja 1991 01:30 Kraina indygo (11, 12) 03:10 Kurier 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! – program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa (124) – serial obyczajowy 07:35 Czarodziejki – serial animowany 08:00 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 09:00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (68) – serial komediowy 09:30 Powitanie lata – koncert z Kołobrzegu 10:00 Czarodziejki (13) – serial fantastyczny 11:00 Joan z Arkadii (26) – serial obyczajowy 12:00 Grasz, czy nie grasz – teleturniej 13:15 Szpital na perypetiach (21) – serial komediowy 13:45 Top Dog – reality show 14:45 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Oko na miasto – magazyn 16:45 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (210) – serial komediowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (736) – serial obyczajowy 20:20 Trzynasty wojownik – film przygodowy, USA 1999 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 24 godziny (29) – serial sensacyjny 23:25 O Rety! Kabarety! – Extra (1, 2) – program rozrywkowy 00:20 Biznes Wydarzenia – magazyn ekonomiczny 00:40 Prognoza pogody 00:45 Raport specjalny: Truciciele – cykl reportaży 01:15 Dziewczyny w bikini – program rozrywkowy 02:15 Magazyn sportowy 04:15 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:15 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:35 Telesklep – reklama 07:30 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 08:55 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 09:55 Fabryka gry – teleturniej 10:45 Telesklep – reklama 11:10 Detektywi: Urzędnik – dokument fabularyzowany 11:40 W-11 wydział śledczy: W rodzinie – dokument fabularyzowany 12:20 Na Wspólnej (614) – serial obyczajowy 12:45 Na Wspólnej (615) – serial obyczajowy 13:10 Na Wspólnej (616) – serial obyczajowy 13:35 Najemnicy (14) – serial sensacyjny 14:30 Życie na fali (10) – serial obyczajowy 15:25 Barwy grzechu (147) – telenowela 16:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska – dokument fabularyzowany 17:25 Magda M. (21) – serial obyczajowy 18:30 Detektywi: Lista czterech – dokument fabularyzowany 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:10 W-11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany 20:50 Mamy cię! – program rozrywkowy 22:05 Katastrofy w przestworzach – dokument fabularyzowany 23:10 Akta zbrodni (3): Gorzka pigułka do przełknięcia – serial dok. 23:40 Firma – magazyn ekonomiczny 00:10 Co za tydzień – magazyn kulturalny 00:40 Uwaga! – magazyn 01:00 Nocne igraszki – program rozrywkowy 02:00 Telesklep – reklama 02:30 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Muza.pl – magazyn muzyczny 08.55 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 09.55 "Dubler" ("L'animal") – komedia, Francja 1977 11.55 Daję słowo – teleturniej 12.45 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 15.10 "Pokemon" (244) – serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 15.40 "Szpital Księcia Alfreda" ("Royal Prince Alfred Hospital") (51) – serial dokumentalny, Australia 1999 16.10 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 17.15 "Roseanne" (57) – serial komediowy, USA 1988-1997 17.45 "Skrzydła" ("Wings") (58) – serial komediowy, USA 1990-97 18.15 Daję słowo – teleturniej 19.00 TiVi Sekcja – program rozrywkowy 20.00 Amerykańska księżniczka – reality show 21.00 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi: Zgwałcony w zakonie, Babcia zoo – talk show 22.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Węgier – skrót z wyścigu 23.00 Klub filmowy Czwórki: "Za garść dolarów" ("Per un pugno di dollari" / "A Fistful of Doltars") – western, Hiszpania/Niemcy/Włochy 1964 01.05 "Millennium" (11) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 02.00 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 02.55 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 03.15 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.20 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telesklep 07.20 "Ptaki nocy" ("Birds of Prey") (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 (powt.) 08.20 "Zaklęte serce" ("Mariana de la noche") (125/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 (powt.) 09.10 "Wyspa nadziel" ("Hope Island") (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 (powt.) 10.05 "Przystanek Alaska" ("Northern Exposure") (26/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 11.05 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 "Zaklęte serce" ("Mariana de la noche") (126/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.15 "Wyspa nadziei" ("Hope Island") (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 16.10 "Kochane kłopoty" ("Gilmore Girls") (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 (powt.) 17.10 Seans filmowy - program rozrywkowy 18.10 "Przystanek Alaska" (Northern Exposure") (26/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 19.10 "Kochane kłopoty" ("Gilmore Girls") (21/22) - serial obyczajowy. USA 2001 20.10 "Zawód glina" ("10-8: Officers on Duty") (7/15) - serial sensacyjny. USA 2003 21.05 "To moje dziecko" ('"This Child Is Mine") - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985 23.05 "Zabójczy warunek" ("Oxygen") - thriller, USA 1999 00.55 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.40 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.50 Moliki książkowe, czyli co czytać dziecku 9.00 Śpiewaj z nami 9.10 Anatol (25) - serial animowany 9.30 My, wy, oni 10.00 Sława i chwała (4/7) - serial historyczny 10.55 Smak Europy: W krainie historii... 11.05 Biografie: Przenośna ojczyzna Reicha Ranickiego - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1098) - serial 12.35 Plebania (487) - serial 13.00 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: 6. Polonijny Festiwal Dziecięcych Zespołów Folklorystycznych w Iwoniczu Zdroju - reportaż 13.35 M jak miłość (367) - serial 14.20 Mój pierwszy raz - talk show 15.10 Pojazdy powstańczej Warszawy (1/2) - film dokumentalny 16.00 Zakręcone wakacje: Kalisz Pomorski - reportaż 16.30 Moliki książkowe, czyli co czytać dziecku 16.40 Śpiewaj z nami 16.50 Polskie krajobrazy: Ziemia tarnowska - felieton 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sława i chwała (4/7) - serial historyczny, Polska 1997 18.15 My, wy, oni 18.40 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 19.05 Kościół i świat 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Klan (1098) - serial obyczajowy 20.35 Plebania (487) - serial 21.05 Wystarczy być - piosenki Magdy Czapińskiej 21.55 Boża podszewka (15-ost.)- serial obyczajowy 22.55 Ta nasza młodość - film dokumentalny 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram. Pogoda 24.00 Na celowniku 0.15 Programy powtórkowe TVP Kultura 09:05 Młynarski. Róbmy swoje cz.I, koncert 1991 10:40 Młynarski. Róbmy swoje cz.II 12:35 Nas Troje - Agnieszka Osiecka, koncert 1977 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:10 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Made in USA, film dokumentalny USA 2005 13:35 Wanda Gościmińska - włókniarka, film dokumentalny 1975 14:00 Kinomania, film dokumentalny Ukraina 2004 15:00 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż, Film fabularny USA 1986 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Kompozycje przestrzenne Kobro, film dokumentalny 1971 17:05 Kolumbowie - Odc. 4 / 5 - Oto dziś ..., serial TVP 1970 18:05 Bez prądu - Lech Janerka, koncert 1997 19:00 Biografie - Na Hożej, Jasnej i Słonecznej, film dokumentalny 1994 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:05 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 7 sierpnia 1944, felieton 1994 20:10 Lato z Prusem - Lalka - Ciąg dalszy pamiętnika starego subiekta odc.7, serial TVP 1977 21:30 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Blisko domu, film dokumentalny USA 2005 22:00 Kino Paradiso, film obyczajowy Francja,Włochy 1988 23:55 Strefa alternatywna - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 7 - XL Rec. II, Magazyn 2005 00:20 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Likwidator 5 00:25 Strefa alternatywna - Głośne Czytanie - Przyjemność życia odc. 3 00:30 Strefa alternatywna - Uderzenie sztuki - Pytania do siebie, Magazyn 1996 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:10 Kino nocne - Darmozjad polski, dokument fabularyzowany 1997 02:45 Hiszpańska mucha, koncert Wielka Brytania 2006; wyk: Lou Reed, Mike Rathnke 04:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Długo i szczęśliwie – baśń filmowa, USA 1998 10:05 Sahara – film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1983 11:55 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nighta Shyamalana – film dok. 14:00 Opowieść Carlitosa z Medellin – film dok. 15:20 Rollercoaster – thriller, USA 1977 17:25 Park Narodowy Tarangire – film dok. 18:25 Grupa specjalna – film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2000 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Premiera: Empire – thriller, USA 2002 22:45 Woody Allen – Żyć kinem – film dok. 23:50 Na złamanie karku – komediodramat, Czechy 2004 01:45 Jak dwie krople wody – thriller, Francja 2004 03:15 Trzeci – film obyczajowy, Polska 2004 HBO 06:30 Zafir – film dla dzieci, Dania 2003 07:45 Wielki skok – komedia sensacyjna, USA 2004 09:10 Chłopiec okrętowy – komedia, USA 1994 10:30 Nieznośni smarkacze – komedia, Dania 2003 11:55 Bobby Jones – geniusz uderzenia – film biograficzny, USA 2004 14:00 Widmo z głębin – thriller, USA 2005 15:30 Księga Ewy – film obyczajowy, Kanada 2002 17:10 Tylko nie miłość – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 18:50 Na planie 19:20 Premiera: Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu – komedia, USA/W. Bryt. 1980 21:00 Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności – dramat, USA/W. Bryt. 2004 23:20 Autostrada grozy – film sensacyjny, Kanada 2003 00:40 Kawa i papierosy – komedia, USA/Japonia/Włochy 2003 02:15 Sekretne okno – thriller, USA 2004 03:55 Na planie